She's Gone
by Drama Kagome
Summary: Jace is mad at Clary. He tells her to leave. She does. He expected her to call a week later but she never did. Is she gone forever, like he told her to?


**Name of Shot: **She's Gone

**Summary:** Jace is mad at Clary. He tells her to leave. She does. He expected her to call a week later but she never did. Is she gone forever, like he told her to?

**Author's Note:** Okay, I usually don't do any Fics besides Inuyasha so this is a change for me. I have read all the books (with some anger). So I know what I am talking about. I hope you love. This is based off the song **Gone Forever **by 3 Days Grace. R&R  
>...<p>

_"Get out, Clary,"_ he had said to her that day. The day he last saw her. New Years Day to be precise. They had just got back from a party at Magnus's. A pixie had started flirting with him when he was getting them drinks. Clary saw and got mad. Jace tried to explain but couldn't.

That was more than four months ago. He remembered that day clearly. He didn't know what possessed him to act like that. He was just getting so tired of all her yapping and accusations. He told told her to get out before he could stop himself. That was the worst mistake he has ever done.

He remembered the hurt look flashing in her green eyes then the impassive look on her face, as if it was etched behind his eyelids. She straightened her slender back and stared into his golden eyes with a glare.

_"Fine,"_ she had replied. _"I'll go. Goodbye, Jonathan Lightwood."_

He winced at being called his real name. His real name he put to the sidelines. It reminded him of Sebastion and the decade he lived with Valentine, the man who he thought was his real father. But it turned out to be a lie.

Clary grabbed her messenger bag and left, slamming the door on her way out. After she left, Jace fell on his bed, his hands covering his face. He instantly regretted what he had said. A part of him told him to go after her. The other part said to let her go.

Long story short, he listened to the other part.

Another mistake on his behalf.

A week went by. He expected her to call. She didn't. He had too much pride to call her. Another week went by. No phone calls. Isabelle tried to make him call Clary but he told her to go away, just like Clary.

Finally, after two weeks, he accepted she was gone.

He began to be distant from everyone. He trained harder. Fought harder. Drank at The Hunter's Moon. Picked fights with Downworlders, but never killed them. After a while, Bat and Pete kicked him out, telling him to never darken their doorsteps again. If he did, they'd report him to the Clave.

Alec and Magnus tried to talk to him. Jace couldn't stand to see them. Every time they looked at each other, it was with love. Like the way he always looked at Clary. His heart broke more. He, also, sent them away.

He counted the days. One at a time. Thirty-one days. January ended. February first came and went.

Still no word.

Luke visited often, bringing him news of Clary. She was heartbroken, crying herself to sleep every night, even though she never admitted it. She found a job (he didn't say where) and a apartment in Brooklyn.

Guilt weighed on Jace like a hundred weights. It made him more recluse. He didn't leave the Institute. He could always found in the training room. Or some of the time, in the library. He barely ate. When he did, it was something small and had to be forced down his throat by Isabelle or Alec. It was usually laced with a health potion Magnus had concocted.

Fifty-nine days.

March went by. Still no call from Clary. Jace didn't feel his feeling anymore. No pain, no hurt, no guilt. Just a black hole. If he were a mundane, he would be dead. But he wasn't a mundane. He was a Shadowhunter. A Shadowhunter with Angel blood coursing through his veins.

Just like Clary.

Luke says she is getting better. She smiles when he is around her now. The kind of smile that was fake and didn't reach your eyes. He could still see hurt and loss in her green eyes.

Jace was jealous. Clary was fine and moving on. While he was...not. In a way, Jace was happy for her. She wasn't hanging onto him. Like he was with her. His heart was breaking. He was aching to hold her in his arms again. Look into her green eyes and get lost. Feel her vibrant red hair. Her soft lips against his.

Ninety days.

Finally one day, in early April. He went out. He didn't tell anyone where he was going. He just simply had the impulse to throw on his jacket and go. It was nearing the end of winter, yet not quite springtime. The wind chilled you to bone. Your fingers froze. Your breath came out in puff of smoke.

Jace walked and walked until he realized he made it to Central Park. He stepped into the moonlight path and froze. His heart skipped a beat. There she was, sitting on a bench.

Clary. Her red hair was all around her. Her green eyes shining in the moonlight. She wore black slacks and a heavy black coat to match. Her hands were in her pockets.

"Clary," her name escaped his lips before he could stop himself. Her head snapped towards him, a wave of shock crossing her face. She was thinner then he remembered. Her cheek bones stuck out more, along with her eyes.

"Jace," she breathed. Her voice sent Jace's heart into flutters. His stomach rolled. She stood up, facing him. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer. Before either of them knew what was happening, Jace was fiercely kissing her on the mouth. Clary froze at the sudden movement. After a moment, Clary sighed, melting into his arms, like he knows she always does.

Jace ran a hand through her hair while one stayed around her waist, holding her close to him. Clary's hands ran over his chest, making his heart beat faster than normal. A soft moan left her lips.

Finally, they parted for air. Jace rested his forehead against Clary's. He tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ears.

"I'm sorry," he confessed. "I was wrong to be mad at you on New Years. I was an idiot. After you left and didn't call, I tried to forget you but I couldn't, Clary! I love you so much. I wished you were gone forever but that was a lie. I wished you were in my arms again. I love you so much and I can never forget about you."

"Jace," Clary breathed, tears welling up in her green eyes. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I was wrong to accuse you of cheating. I should have known better that you wouldn't cheat on me. I was just so...jealous. I'm sorry."

A small smile appeared on Jace's lips, something he hasn't done in four months.

One hundred days.

"A hundred days." Jace said quietly. Clary rose an eyebrow in confusion. "A hundred days since I've held you in my arms. A hundred days since I've kissed you. A hundred days of not seeing your beautiful face everyday. A hundred days of missing you."

Clary put her head on his chest and let her tears fall. Jace held her tight, as if he might wake up and find out this was all a dream.

"Feels like you haven't eaten in a hundred days either." Clary said, humor in her voice.

"I'll eat a buffet if you come back with me." Jace replied, looking into her glossy green eyes. "Two or three if that's what it takes. Come back to the Institute. Everyone misses you. I miss you." He took her soft hands in his calloused ones and kissed each of her knuckles tenderly while looking her in the eyes.

"Okay, I'll come back." Clary replied, smiling.

Jace smiled back and captured her lips in a fiery kiss.

The End!

Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. If there are some things wrong like the days or anything, please tell me. It would be much appreciated. I'm going to bed now.

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome


End file.
